I Can't Wait
by Malakia
Summary: She loved him. No matter how long they were apart and how much he changed, she would always love him. Warning: FLUFF and mild occness because everyone is older. One-Shot


**Soooo this is for the Love and War Contest for the SoulxMakaClub on DA.**

**Warning: Mild-OOCness even though I tried to stay true to the characters as best as I could considering they are older. And fluff... lots, and LOTS of fluff.**

**This piece was inspired by three things:**  
**firlingaruning artist comment here for one of her works**  
**The song "I Can't Wait" By Runner Runner**  
**And watching WAAAAYYYY too many soldier welcome home videos LOL XD**

**I am also dedicating this piece to the people on grigoriwings forum for being my editors and making this piece even more awesome than it first was. :) You all are lovely!**

**I hope you all like it and reviews would be a lovely thing (ok I would like the review to be a requirement but I think that would be too much lol XD)**

**I no own Soul Eater or the song used.**

* * *

There were many things that Maka disliked in the world but if asked what were the things she hated the most it got narrowed down to two: failing at anything academic and war. The first one was quite obvious since she prided herself on always getting the best grades; the second one was more complicated, but the reason why she hated it the most was because it broke people apart. Being a meister, war was constant thing in her life as meisters and weapons fought against pre-kishin and witches. And for the past five years war had separated her and the man she loved, Soul.

It was five years ago, after Soul was made a Death Scythe and they had defeated the Kishin Asura. Five years ago when they had admitted their feelings for each other and their relationship had taken a romantic turn. It seemed like nothing could separate them back then and they had the rest of their lives to live together.

Until Soul had gotten the notice that he was being stationed in Europe and she couldn't follow him.

They should have known that it was going to happen but it came all too soon. Maka couldn't leave because she was still needed in Death City but as a Death Scythe, Soul had to follow Shinigami-sama's orders. As it was, a Death Scythe was needed in Europe after Justin Laws betrayal and death. The pre-kisin over there were going crazy and the headquarters there needed someone in charge. The only option was to send Soul.

So he packed his bags and the night before he left they made love for the first time and promised each other they would meet again. The next morning, with tears in her eyes, she sent him off.

The first few months were tough but she adjusted as much as she could. She and Soul continued to talk on the phone, or video chats, but it wasn't the same. She hadn't taken another weapon, she couldn't, even when Soul encouraged her to, saying he didn't want her to get bored. She laughed and said that college was enough of a challenge to keep her entertained.

Around the second year was when the first devastating occurrence happened; she had been studying for an exam when Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black*Star busted through the door telling her that Soul had been severely injured during a battle. At first it didn't process with Maka but when it did she went into a frenzy asking what had happened. Nobody knew much and had come to Maka thinking that she may have known; Kid had just told Patti and Liz that Soul had been injured before leaving with Ox to go to the Death Scythe.

The entire night Maka and everyone were up, worrying themselves to death until Maka's phone rang with news. Soul had lost one of his legs. It wasn't as bad as Maka had suspected but it was no little walk in the park. The team Soul had been with had infiltrated a witch's hideout to pull a surprise kill on the witch; everything was going well until a meister and weapon team had gotten careless. They were about to get killed when Soul stepped in and his right knee had taken the blow and completely severed the calf from his body. Instead of seeking medical attention he had continued to fight, this time using a meister, until the witch had been killed. Then it had taken a couple of hours before an evacuation team had arrived and everyone scrambled to save Soul's life.

When Shinigami-sama had received the news he had told Kid who had grabbed Ox and they were off to Europe. Maka didn't know whether to thank Ox or hit him over the head when she found out why. A year before Ox had created an artificial appendages that acted like real life ligaments. They connected nerves to the fake appendage, making it like nothing was missing. It was still in the testing stages but it was looking very good for Soul, but Maka wasn't satisfied until Soul had gotten on the phone, still in pain and hyped up on painkillers, that he was fine. He even joked that with this new type of leg he would still be able to go out and still continue his duties as Death Scythe.

One would think after something surviving something like that, Shinigami-sama would have given Soul a break and allowed him to return home. But no, instead Soul stayed in Europe and once the year of rehabilitation was done and the leg was sure to not wear out on him, Soul was sent on dangerous missions again. Maka had wanted to visit but with school and money being tight she had to be satisfied with video chats and phone calls.

Then even more bad news came a month after Soul's return to full Death Scythe duties. A pre-kishin had reached kishin level, causing mass havoc, and everyone had scrambled to hunt it down and kill it. After that, contact with Soul became few and far between, though during one conversation she was surprised and happy when she learned her Mama had been made temporary meister of Soul. She couldn't have been more happy talking to her two favorite people in the world; they seemed to be getting along too causing Maka to be even happier. She just wished she could be with her boyfriend and Mama, then everything would be perfect.

But soon after the loneliness and worry returned after not hearing from them for months.

Then the best news she, or anyone for that matter, could get came. The kishin had been found and killed. And Soul and her Mama had been the ones to do it, not unscathed though. No more insanity and her friends had come back to Death City where Maka had stayed as a temporary teacher to train meisters and weapons. Everything was made even better when she got a call from her Mama, saying that she was coming home permanently. It wasn't perfect though because Soul said he couldn't come back. When Maka had heard that she had cried herself to sleep with Blair trying to calm her down.

Now it was a month later and Maka was getting ready to go to a party. She stared at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair into a loose bun before adding a little bit of lip gloss and mascara. She wasn't going to dress up grandly like she had for the big celebration Death City had a month back, this one was for more of her close family and friends. Leaning back from the mirror she gave herself a quick once over.

The past five years had been good to her, her hair had grown longer so she never wore it in pigtails anymore. Her body had grown fitter than when she was younger and she was happy when her breasts grew out to a solid B cup. She finally felt like a woman, more confident in her own skin, though Soul had told her time and time again that he loved her no matter what she looked like. It was times like that when she felt the most loved.

'_I guess it says something though when you're with a guy for five years and still say you can love him,' _she thought with a sad smile. She then slapped herself in the face with both hands. "No," she told herself out loud. "I will not be sad. It's a party. Soul told me to be happy and tonight I am going to be." With that mindset, she straightened her little black dress and walked out of the bathroom.

She still lived in the apartment Soul and her had gotten as teenagers. It was fine for her in every way and she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to because it held too many memories. Blair had already left for the party so Maka quickly grabbed her coat and car keys before rushing out the door.

* * *

By the time Maka arrived the party was in full swing. It was at Shinigami's house but in the backyard since there were so little guests. The backyard had been perfectly lit with lanterns and candles hung about in the trees and placed in other areas. Two dinner buffets were on both sides of the fenced in area, laden with numerous amounts of food. The real center of attention though was the big projection system set up that had pictures flashing past of everyone, pictures of funny moments and better times when they were kids. Maka smiled as she walked in, feeling right at home.

"Maka!" Black*Star yelled running up to her and giving her a bear hug. "Glad to see you made it."

"Just getting ready," Maka laughed as she pulled back, looking at her friend. A year ago he had been stationed in Japan with Tsubaki when the second kishin had surfaced. He grew a lot, now standing a head taller than her. His face had grown sharper as well and his wardrobe had changed to a high collar shirt with a hood that he could pull up and over his head when he was on missions. The shirt was still sleeveless though and he kept his arms covered with bandages that went up to his elbows, still proudly showing the scarred star tattoo on his right shoulder. He still wore loose black pants and kept his feet and legs wrapped. He also matured in personality, not being as wild and crazy but he was still adamant about surpassing God one day and becoming one himself. Maka had no doubt he would do it too.

"Never took you so long before," Black*Star joked as Tsubaki came up and practically glomping Maka.

"I'm so happy to see you Maka!" she said pulling away, with a kind smile. Before standing next to her husband who threw an arm around her shoulders.  
Yes, two years ago Black*Star and Tsubaki married, finally, after making her a Death Scythe, in a traditional Japanese wedding. It was very sweet and Maka had been honored to attend.

"It's good to see you again too," Maka said happily as she did a once over in Tsubaki's appearance. Physically she looked the same, long hair and all but instead of her Spartoi uniform, she had changed it for a short purple kimono that stopped at mid-thigh, with the hint of spandex beneath. Her hands were now void of wrappings but those apparently been replaced on her legs with her feet wrapped in a pair of practical flats. On her left hand Maka could see the shining silver wedding band that matched Black*Star's own.

Maka should have been jealous but honestly she was very happy for her friends and couldn't be.

"Maka!" Looking around Black*Star and Tsubaki she saw Patti and Liz running towards them with Kid following right behind. After Tsubaki left Maka and the two women grew closer. They had grown a lot too. Patti still had her short hair but she wasn't as silly anymore and she was now considered the shortest out of everyone which she didn't mind. Liz had also grown in her own way, not physically, now finally letting her sister go in the world and spreading her own wings. It gave her time to herself and what she wanted to do and because of that she became a school counselor at DWMA.

Kid still wore his traditional bowl haircut, proudly showing the three Sanzu Lines on his left side. It didn't bother him as much anymore and in fact, even though he was still obsessed with symmetry, it wasn't as bad anymore since they grew older. He still wore three piece suits though, and his face had become sharper over the years as well. He turned out to be a fine young man and Maka couldn't wait to see how he would be like when he was shinigami. He even got married to Patti and Liz three years ago, the day after he had made them into Death Scythes.

"It's very nice to see you again Maka," Kid said as Patti and Liz glomped her.

"You too," Maka laughed as the twin guns let her go. Maka was then led around to be introduced to everyone else; Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Pot of Fire and Thunder, and everyone inbetween. Lord Shinigami was also there along with her father who tried to give her a bearhug but Maka wouldn't have it and smashed him in the face with her fist, all done with a pretty smile. Maka's Mama was also there, looking ever as elegant; her and Spirit had made up and were now ok friends but beyond that there was nothing between the two of them.

The only thing that would have made it better for Maka was if Soul had been there.

As the party drew on, Maka tried not to think of her longtime boyfriend, overseas and alone. _'He would have liked to be here,' _she thought with a sad smile as she watched Black*Star trying to dance with Tsubaki with funny results. She could imagine him right next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her tight, after she had forced him too. She felt her throat constrict as tears formed in her eyes; she couldn't help it, she missed that man so badly it hurt some days.

"Honey?" Maka snapped out of her thoughts to see her mother standing in front of her with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Maka gasped out. Standing straight, she cleared her throat and wiped away the moisture in her eyes. "I was... just thinking of Soul. He would have liked to be here."

An understanding look crossed Kami's eyes. "It's ok Honey," she said soothingly as she brought her daughter into a hug. "I'm sure he is missing you right now as well. He's a caring and devoted man that is for sure."

"Yep," Maka agreed as she pulled back. "Also stubborn. But I love every bit of him."

"And he loves you. He talked about you all the time when I was partnered with him. At least when we were alone. Not so much in front of others but then again he's a quiet man, like you said but he seemed to have open up a little in some ways." Maka paused in thought.

"How so?" she asked after all she hadn't seen Soul in person for five years and the only person she knew that had come in contact with him was her mother.

"Well from what you described to me he seemed to like to distance himself from others, you know always going and hiding during parties. But working as a Death Scythe I guess he became a bit more comfortable around people because of having to deal with people all the time. The few parties I saw with him and he had to attend he actually came up and started talking to others! He is actually quite entertaining to talk to. He still didn't talk about his emotions though," Kami huffed in aggravation, causing Maka to laugh though she was still surprised to hear Soul was actually _comfortable _in a big party setting in front of strangers. "But when we were alone he would always like to talk about you. He even sometimes mentioned you to other people, you were always on his mind, Honey." That made Maka smile.

"...You know it's funny, how for so many years we've been apart. He's changed and that should scare me but... I still can honestly say that no matter what I will always love him," Maka said with a small smile as she looked down at her feet.

"...And I'm sure he will always love you," Kami said. "You've changed too. I heard you were the one that helped plan the big party last month. You're also more outgoing and don't stay inside the apartment to read anymore." A little of that had to do with Liz and Patti always asking Maka to join them on shopping excursions and the most part was that Maka couldn't stand being in a place where Soul once was and he not be there. Then slowly she began asking friends to go with her to places and soon her little circle of friends had grown to a large number that included more men, but Maka would still always be close to everyone in her younger years.

Just then Patti's loud voice called out from where the projector was causing everyone to look over to see Kid standing there. He thanked Patti before facing the crowd with a small smile. "This isn't a formal speech," he started out saying placing his hands behind his back. "But I would like to thank you all for coming-"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Black*Star shouted followed by a loud laugh. Instead of getting mad Kid just smiled more.

"That may be the case but as you know some of us couldn't make it tonight." Maka's breath caught in her throat and again she felt that constricting feeling. Yeah, just one of them.

"Anyway," Kid continued. "Though he may not be here with us now. Soul did manage to send me a video that he made. Maka, if you could come up here." With a heavy heart and slight confusion, Maka made her way to the front and stood next to Kid, who smiled down at her. "Soul told me he wanted to send you a little gift and wanted for me to play it in front of our family and friends." With that he turned to the computer connected to the projector and fiddled around with it for a moment.

Maka watched as the screen went blank for a moment before it flashed and suddenly she was staring at the face of the man she loved. He was smiling at the camera and for a moment it felt like he was here, his right red eye burning brightly, the left one wearing a black eye patch because of his injury from the second kishin. She had nearly cried when she heard this but Soul said he didn't really care as long as he had his hands. _"My hands are what are important to me Maka," he said. "Without them... I can't play my songs for you."_

"Hey there Maka," the video recording said, Soul's husky voice piercing Maka's heart. "Sorry I wasn't able to make it tonight but I know you're probably having a good time with all of our friends..." His smile faltered a bit into something a little smaller. He swallowed looking more nervous now. "...Tonight though, I just wanted to get something off my chest, in front of our family and friends." The camera pulled back and Maka was able to see that he was sitting with a guitar in his lap. "I know it's not a piano... but I really don't have one handy and... I only really like playing for you...," Soul continued with a slight blush at the admittance. Maka cherished the last part of the sentence because that meant he still viewed her as the most important person above everyone else. "...I'm not good with words, you and I both know this Maka, so I thought about expressing myself in a different way and tell our family and friends about it..." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture before casting a glance at the camera with a small smile.

Soul then looked down at the guitar, getting himself ready, before giving the strings a little strum to make sure that they were in tune. Once satisfied, he slowly strummed using his left hand to form the notes. He played it for only a couple seconds before finally singing,

"The way you curse when we're in traffic. A million flavors of your way that you keep my heart captive...The Journey concert in AC. Remember we sang 'Faithfully?' I still got that old hotel room key..."

She did remember that time. It was right before he got the notice five years ago that he was going to be stationed in Europe. Journey was the only band they both liked and when they heard that Journey was playing a one night concert in Atlantic City they both hopped on Soul's bike and drove off. One of the worst road trips Maka ever took but Soul always knew how to make her feel better and they still laughed about it now.

"This is the way I feel...'Cause I can't wait for you, to be my wife. To live this life together. And I won't let you go...I need you to know...That you are my heart, forever. And on, and on, and on..."

Maka's heart sped up. So he imagined them married one day too? She felt tears come to her eyes as the world slowly around her became focused on one man.

"The way you like to sing my songs. You always know when something's wrong. The way you say you miss me when I'm gone...The things you do that show you care. You're always down for truth or dare. Freeze this moment; let me stop and stare..."

Now Maka was crying, she felt the wetness on her cheek but couldn't have cared less. Everything in this song was about them and it made her miss Soul ten times more. This man was the other half of her soul, how could she not love him? After all he protected her, loved her, missed her as much as she missed him...

The song went into the chorus again but Maka could only focus on Soul as he stared at the screen with such a loving expression. Oh how she wished he was here! She would run to him and kiss him senseless, tell him how much she missed him. She couldn't have found a more perfect man even if she tried. Then the tune of the song changed and Maka forced herself to listen to the words again.

"For better or for worse. No matter how it hurts. You've got me to hold your hand, I promise you the world... In your wedding dress, we'll dance till no one's left. Don't wanna blink my eyes. Don't wanna miss a thing...

"I can't wait for you to be my wife. To live this life together... And I won't let you go...I need you to know...That you are my heart, forever..."

Maka let out a sob and couldn't even listen to the last lines as her heart broke. Damn that man for being the only one to make her cry in front of people. He was the only one that could make her feel this way, the only one who knew her inside and out.

"...I hope you liked the song babe," Soul said quietly once the song finished. He looked at the camera with small smile. "...I'll be home as soon as I can... I love you Maka; don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," she whispered watching as the screen slowly faded to black. "I love you too, always."

"Good, cause I would really hate to have written that and you not feel the same way." Maka gasped as she quickly spun around nearly colliding heads with someone because they had whispered it right in her ear. She froze as she looked into Soul's one good eye, mouth wide and eyes big. Millions of thoughts were rushing through her mind at the moment, trying to catch up to the present. She stood frozen watching as a big smile spread across Soul's face, his shark-like teeth gleaming in the light.

"Hey there."

Suddenly hearing that husky voice she loved, all of her thoughts stopped and she came to realize two things. 1. This wasn't a figment of her imagination and 2. Soul was here, _was finally home, _and she wasn't kissing him.

Wasting no time, she launched herself into his arms before grabbing his head and smashing their lips together. She heard her friends and family cheer but all she could focus on was Soul's rumbling laughter from his chest emphasizing that he was _real_. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and holding her even more close to him, the both of them forgetting where they were as they focused on each other.

She gasped as they pulled away so she could look at him in the eye again but found she couldn't keep her lips off him and kissed him again before peppering his entire face. "Missed me much?" he laughed quietly.

Pulling away again, she looked at him as best she could because he still had his arms wrapped around her waist and wasn't letting go anytime soon. She smiled to see he also had some moisture in his eye and she wasn't the only one being affected by their reunion. "You have no idea," she breathed before kissing him softly.

"Woo-hoo, Soul! Give us a show!" Black*Star shouted, reminding the couple of where they were.

"Can it, Star!" Soul laughed allowing them to face everyone. Maka looked at everyone and saw no one was surprised to see Soul standing next to her. The possibilities of what that meant passed through her mind but it very quickly became narrowed down to one.

"You all knew!" she shouted in mock anger as she wiped away her tears. "You all knew and didn't tell me!"

"Nyah! Then it wouldn't have been a surprise!" Blair laughed, as everyone else did.

"Soul had this thing planned out for a month!" Patti yelled happily. "You know how hard it was to not tell you he was coming home!"

"And guess what?" Liz added with a big grin. "Shinigami has officially taken him out of European headquarters and Soul has been stationed here permanently. And guess who gets to be his permanent meister?"

Maka's head spun as she continued to look at everyone before looking back at Soul, who wore the biggest shit eating smile one could have ever seen. "This is probably the best surprise I have ever gotten."

"I'm glad," Soul chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder like she had imagined. She stiffened a bit, not used to the public display of affection but then she remembered the last time they saw each other and sank into his embrace. If he was ok with displaying their publicly than she would be too.

* * *

Hours later the party was still going on with talk and laughter in the air. Soul and Maka hadn't left each others side the entire time and Maka became witness to what her mother had told her earlier that night. Not once did Soul try to break away and go off to the shadows like he used to. Instead he walked around with her greeting old friends, sometimes initiating the hugs much to everyone's surprise. It made her happy though that he no longer feared anyone's touch, that he was comfortable enough to allow people in his personal space.

Maka wasn't the only one to be surprised by changes as she recalled Soul's shocked face as she described some of the things she was doing in Death City since his departure. "What the hell woman?" he laughed. "What happened to my bookworm? The one who used go read a book when we were playing basketball?"

Instead of feeling insulted she was rather proud of herself at being able to surprise him. "Still here," she said. "Just a little more outgoing." She laughed before pulling him down into a kiss.

To her it didn't feel like she was getting introduced to someone new, just adding more to his personality. It still felt natural to stand next to him, still felt natural to laugh and talk with him. It almost felt like they had never been apart at all at some points in the party. He was just more confident in himself now.  
Everyone else though seemed surprised by it. They always said something about his new behavior. Soul would just shrug with a smirk and say, "It's been five years. Lots of things can change a person."

And so everyone let it pass and accepted it.

"Hey." Maka snapped out of her thoughts to see Soul was looking down at her.

"Yeah Soul?"

"...Do you feel like going for a quick walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Maka said a little surprised.

Nodding, Soul took her hand and led her away from everyone else, back into the house. She was expecting to leave but was surprised when he turned down a hallway that led away from the front doors. At first Maka became more confused, especially when he led them through a door but that quickly gave way to a pleasant shock as she realized what room they were in. It was the piano room she had first met Soul.

Without thinking, she let go of his hand to go further in towards the black grand piano. She could almost see the ghost like image of a younger Soul, sitting there before turning around to look at her with a smug expression. Picture frames lined the wall, pictures still to this day she couldn't recall at all because her focus had been on Soul and nothing else.

"Do you remember?" Maka looked back to see Soul still by the now closed door, hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

"How could I forget?" she breathed quietly with a small smile on her face. "This is where we first met."

Soul smiled as he walked into the room to come and stand next to her. He didn't look at her as he let one of his hands fall onto the fallboard of the piano, a fond smile on his face. "Heh. I still remember that night... It was a weapon and meister party..."

"It was to help us find partners," Maka continued for him as her right hand came to cover his scarred hand. "It was like my fifth party and I still hadn't found a partner. I was so nervous that night because I never thought I was going to find a weapon..."

She looked up into his one good eye, seeing the orb shine in the darkness, a look of complete adoration on his face. "...It was my first time going to a thing like that," he whispered, still staring at her. "I remember I didn't want to go because it felt like I was back at one of my parent's parties, being judged by who I was and the way I looked..."

"Was that why you were hiding in here?" she asked in a equally quiet voice. She felt speaking louder would ruin the moment they were having together.  
"Yeah..." He chuckled a little. "First fifteen minutes of the party and I couldn't stand it and had to escape. It was just by chance this room was close the the ballroom and I hid in here... I honestly thought God was mocking me."

Maka giggled a little, remembering Soul's hate for the piano.

"...Now though...," Soul continued, looking away from her back to the piano. "Now I see it was really a blessing in disguise..."

Maka couldn't help but smile and her cheeks flare up in a blush. "That is the cheesiest line I have ever heard from you Soul Eater Evans."

"Hey, give me some points for trying," Soul chuckled as he looked back at her, his infamous smirk across his face.

"Well since you said so..." She came to squish her body against his and grabbed his face bringing it towards hers so she could kiss him again. When they pulled apart, his free arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Her hands still on his face, she ran her left hand over the eye patch, her chest tightening in pain, hating the fact that he had been hurt. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly before meeting his eye.

"...Some days," he said honestly. He couldn't lie to her, even after five years. "But we'll focus on that later." Maka puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "Hey now, don't give me that look; it's not cool Maka. I promise we can discuss more about it later tonight."

"...You promise?"

"You know I always keep my promises." She smiled at that.

"True." She then laid her head on his chest, letting his warmth seep into hers. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "You know... the only reason I found you that night was because I was escaping the party too."

Soul pulled back from her a bit so both of them could look at each other again. "Papa was doing something stupid, I can't remember what anymore, but I was so embarrassed that I had to get away... I then heard this music, this most odd music that sounded twisted and sad but beautiful at the same time. I thought I was imagining things, because I thought nothing like that ever existed, but I kept hearing it and I followed it... It led me here and next thing I know I am listening to what you are playing before asking you to be my partner... I guess your soul was calling out to me and I just answered."

"Now who's being the cheesy one?" Soul said with a smirk. Maka stuck her tongue out at him and both of them laughed.

As their laughter died down, they placed their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes. "...I love you," Soul whispered. "I always have and always will, I promise."

"I love you too," Maka whispered back, her eyes tearing up at the bare emotions Soul was showing her in his eyes. "I always have and always will, I promise."

"If you promise then I guess I have no choice but to ask you..." Maka knitted her eyebrows together, confused by his words, as Soul pulled back. He turned her to face him, a mixture of seriousness and nervousness splayed across his face though he tried to play it off with a cool smirk. "...That song I wrote for you was true. All of it... It was about our love and about what I hope to happen for the future for us." Soul then, very slowly, pulled something out of his leather jacket pocket and again Maka froze in shock as she looked at the black velvet ring box in his hand before he took her left hand and did the one thing she had hoped he always would do, go down on one knee.

It was quiet as he looked up at her, the nervousness more clear now, his eyes almost pleading. "I know this may be a little soon, and you have every right to say no since I have been gone for so long... but... Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a bright gold ring nestled in a tan cushion.

There was a tight feeling in Maka's chest as she stared down at the man she loved, frozen on the spot. At first she was unsure of what to do or say and she could see the mild panic that began to come over Soul's face but then that tightness suddenly vanished and a slow smile crept across her face as tears fell from her eyes. How could she ever second doubt herself when she knew the answer so many years ago?

"Yes," she whispered just loud enough for Soul to hear. She watched as Soul's eye flashed in happiness that caused more tears to fall down her face. "Yes, Soul," she said a little louder, a happy laughter mixed in. "Yes of course I will marry you!"

She nearly collapsed against him as she leant down to kiss him passionately again. Soul caught her though, would always catch her, as he stood up to crush her against his chest as they kissed. Her tears somewhat subsided as they pulled back, a goofy smile on both their faces before Soul looked away and pulled out the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger. The gold glistened brightly in the light, the medium cut diamond only adding to its beauty. _'No,' _she thought as she took her hands and cupped Soul's face to kiss him again. _'The reason it's pretty is because of the man who gave it to me.'_

* * *

Later that night, after the party ended and the news of their engagement had been announced followed by a flow of excitement and congratulations, Maka finally took Soul to their apartment, where they now both laid in Maka's bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. After the excitement of everything Maka couldn't find herself to go to sleep and apparently neither could Soul. With his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, he was using his left hand to gently run his fingers up and down her left bicep making goosebumps appear. He was flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, giving her room for her to be sideways against him, with a leg thrown over his hips while she traced the new scars that lined his bare chest. The one that he had gotten because of saving her still stood out more against the rest but there were other tinier ones that laid against it now. Had she been with him she would have made sure none of them would have happened.

Her eyes looked down to where the bed sheets covered the lower half of their bodies. She could see the outline of one full leg but the right one only started at the knee. The prosthetic leg Soul had, Maka learned, was a newer model and could be removed, detaching the nerve endings, and be placed back on. _"It hurt like a bitch to put it back on," he said as he removed it before climbing into bed. "But I find I sleep better without it."_

She then looked up at him, right eye open still staring at the ceiling, the other now not having an eye patch which allowed Maka to see the hideous scar. The eyelid had been sewn shut to keep any infections out since he lost his left eye when the kishin had tried to stab him in the face. They had used a skin graft on some of the area to try and smooth it out but it still looked red and bumpy. Maka had nearly cried when she finally saw it but Soul had soothed her down, telling her the story behind it. They had talked about both injuries for a bit, like Soul had promised, before leaving the subject alone.

"Stop thinking about it," Soul said quietly, snapping Maka out of her thoughts. She looked away guiltily.

"Sorry I just..."

"I know," Soul said to make her feel better and show her he wasn't mad. "But what's done is done. All we can do is put it behind us." He looked down at her and smirked. "Got ourselves a wedding to plan anyway." Maka laughed as she snuggled closer to him, looking at the engagement ring for the hundredth time that evening. It all seemed too good to be true, but no, she was going to marry the man she loved and she couldn't have been happier.

They laid there in silence a little longer before Soul whispered, "Hey Maka..."

"Yeah Soul?"

"I wanna try somethin' real quick."

Maka looked up at him confused until she felt the familiar tendrils of another soul touching hers. She smiled just as Soul did, and quickly welcomed his soul to hers.

It was slightly twisted but she could still feel the familiar warmth, the love, the happiness. Everything was as it should be. Soul sighed beneath her and she knew he was thinking the same thing, not just because they were connected right now but because they were so close.

Closing her eyes, she finally let her adrenaline go and, with her soul still wrapped in his, allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by his beating heart, feeling truly happy for the first time in years with a small smile on her lips and a big dash of hope for their future.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! PLEASE!**


End file.
